Pain
by darkwings09
Summary: A heavy rain. A secluded place. A heated struggle “ You’re wrong. I know the meaning of pain” RyomaxSakuno
1. Her meaningless pain

Pain

By: Darkwings09

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, but I sure like it…)**

**Summary: A heavy rain. A secluded place. A heated struggle " You're wrong. I know the meaning of pain" (RyomaxSakuno)**

5:30 pm within the Seishun gakuen campus. It was raining cats and dogs.

She sat there, all lost in her own imagination, shivering.

The rain poured endlessly as she huddled in the corner, trying hard to protect herself from the violent weather. She, Ryuzaki Sakuno, thought of herself as a weak girl.

All she wanted at the moment was to stay away from everybody, from her senpai-taichi, Tomo-chan and even her obaa-san. All she wanted was to find a secluded place to pour all her frustrations out. And, yeah, Kami-sama is kind enough to giver what she wanted and needed right now.

Fear and pain, all rolled in one mean, horrible day.

She huffed. She slowly turned her gaze and stared blankly at the wet ground, listening to every _'pitter-patter' _sound the rain made. She finds it hard to stick with reality, needless to say. She was holding all her tears back, but to no avail.

A tear made its solitary way down to her flushed cheeks.

" I am…crying?" she murmured to no one in particular as her hand traveled to her cheek. Heck, it was already obvious.

She was crying.

Why struggle if you can never hold your tears back? Yeah, it's logical.

She held her knees up to her chest, burrow her head in it, and cry her heart out.

One by one, she tried to reminisce over what had happened.

---------------

_Flashback_

Sakuno ran in dismay, clutching a box of homemade obento, searching for the so-called "prince of tennis". 

"_Ryoma-kun! Where are you?" she called everywhere in despair. She glanced everywhere._

_She saw him sitting on a bench, having lunch **with **Hikaru, a girl from her class. She was shocked, completely lost in a train of thoughts. He with another girl… She just can't believe what she's witnessing._

"_Ryoma-kun?" she murmured helplessly as she unconsciously dropped the box of her homemade obento._

_In disgust, she harshly picked up the box and ran away with a few tears in her eyes._

_ End of flashback_

The pain he had caused her felt like a stab straight to her heart.

It was like a double-edged sword piercing through her weak body.

And her fragile heart broke into a million pieces.

' He doesn't even know what pain means' she thought, angrily staring at the dark skies.

That's it. She wants to say goodbye to his world, which she knew she never existed at all. She wanted to say goodbye to his pride and to his debatable self, an arrogant and cold self.

As she opened her auburn eyes, dizziness had conquered her tired mind. Her vision wobbled dangerously.

All of a sudden, she passed out; alone and miserable in her own cruel world.

------------

Ryoma Echizen stayed at the teacher's office until 6:00 pm. If it wasn't for the lazy, bald-headed (hehehe…) teacher who gave him the task of checking their English test, he should have arrived at home by now, playing with Karupin and listening to all his baka oyaji's nonsense babbles.

Also, tennis practice was cancelled that day due to the heavy rain.

" Saa. This day is more boring than I thought," he said to himself as he double-checked the test papers in case of any corrections.

After finishing, he neatly piled them up and placed it inside the teacher's drawer.

He stared through the window and frowned at the dark skies and the heavy rain.

Boy, was he stranded within the school's campus.

A heavy sigh escaped from his lips.

He pushed off the light switches and walked hastily through the dark hallways.

"Are? Who's that?" he muttered to himself as he stepped out of the front door. He glanced sideways to see if there's anybody else. No one.

He gently rubbed his eyes to see if he was hallucinating or something like that. But he wasn't. This was sure reality.

He approached the body as his feline eyes grew wide.

There she is, Ryuzaki Sakuno, lying helplessly on the wet and cold ground as the rain poured mercilessly. ' She…fainted?!'

Regret and pity took over his mind and body as he ran to her aid.

" Oi, Ryuzaki?!" he cried in dismay as he touched her hand. It was freezing, and the very thing triggered him even more.

"Ryuzaki!" he cried once again, hoping that she will somehow wake up, but all in vain. He sighed as he took off his jersey jacket and covered her frail body with it.

He had no choice but to carry her, to the tennis locker room.

He mustered all his remaining strength and carried her (bridal style…) to the said room.

In frustration, he angrily slammed the door behind him as they entered the small and deserted room.

He laid her gently on the dry floor as he dried himself up.

After doing it, he sat on the floor beside her and placed his hand under his chin.

He stared at the poor figure from head to toe. She was dripping wet as her long freakish braids tousled on the floor.

He was a worried sick. Why didn't anybody, and he meant, everybody took pity on her? _Che_

He was damned angry, damned angry of himself.

Subconsciously, she moaned. "Ryoma-kun…"

He felt a loud pang in his chest. His stomach began to churn a bit.

He just couldn't comprehend the feelings now overwhelming him. All he knows was that he felt sympathy and concern about her status now. Or was he denying his own feelings? The fact that he has a cold façade didn't actually helped to answer it at all.

It took time before he completely realizes that he was staring at her and she was moving slightly. His heart began to pound.

What the hell? Why is he feeling this way? Stupid rampant hormones.

He allowed his hand to touch her forehead to see if there are some improvements.

Suddenly, his touch made her open her eyes and awoke. She stared at his golden orbs in shock.

"Ryoma-kun?" She stammered as she backed a few inches from him

-----------------------------

To be continued 

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews for my recent stories!**

**Hope you like it, anyways…**

**Ja!**


	2. Now they noticed

Pain

By: Darkwings09

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, but I sure like it…)**

**Summary: A heavy rain. A secluded place. A heated struggle " You're wrong. I know the meaning of pain" (RyomaxSakuno)**

Some may be **OC**, okay?

And, oh yeah, thanks for those reviews!

--------------------

Chapter 2: Now they noticed

------------------

"Moshi moshi, this is the Echizen's Residence" groaned Nanjiroh as he picked up the phone in irritation. Rudely, he yawned.

"Oi, Nanjiroh, can I speak to Ryoma for awhile?" requested the voice from the other end of the phone line impatiently, in a worrying manner.

Nanjiroh's eyes widen in shock as he heard the old hag's voice and replied " Why? That seshounen's not even home yet." Then he stopped, pondering about what he said. ' Not even home yet, eh? Where's that brat gone? At this time of the night?'

Sumire frowned when she heard his reply. A heavy sigh escaped from his lips. Only one question clouded her mind. 'Where did that girl gone to?'

"Even my granddaughter isn't home yet" she said, " and I thought Ryoma knew something about it"

A sly grin covered Nanjiroh's feature as he waited for more details.

"It's already late, she should be home by now" she added as she nervously glanced at the clock, "Oi, Nanjiroh, are you still listening?!"

"Er…huh, what? Oh…yeah. Well, that seshounen's not yet here, either" Nanjiroh stammered when he heard the old hag's booming voice.

"Right…" was all she can say as she hung up the phone.

He slowly laid the telephone down as his perverted mind registered a bunch of his tainted thoughts about his brat and the old hag's granddaughter.

----------------

It's still raining, hard.

Sakuno gasped at the figure before her and sweat dropped.

'Kami-sama, Is this a dream? I really hope so'

"Ano… w-why am I here?" she stuttered as she scanned the whole room. There's nobody else in there, nobody else except for the two of them. She blushed madly.

His response was only a mere nod.

She blinked twice.

She put her finger under her chin in a cute manner as she tried to recall the things that happened earlier.

The heavy rain. The cold atmosphere that envelops her whole entity. The sad trance she was in. The fact that she fainted.

The two of them remained quiet for a long time. Neither dared to utter a word. The tension between them grew rapidly as they sat down at the floor.

Ryoma glimpsed at her from the corner of his eyes.

For a third year middle school student, her figure fitted that of an ideal female body. She had grown a few inches taller than when they were in their first year. She also improved her tennis skills, but not enough to beat his, even if she obtained a spot for Seigaku's regulars in the girl's tennis club.

Further scrutinizing her image more, those haunting and innocent-looking chocolate-brown eyes of hers were still there. And those long braids…they never vary at all. Her lips looks quite soft and as much as he hated to admit it, tempting.

**WHOA! Wait-Rewind and Freeze!**

Did he actually thought of her _that _way?

He was getting more headaches and stress lately. He grudgingly stood up and shifted his eyes from the girl beside him to the door.

The silence was truly vexing. And she had enough.

"Ah…Ryoma-kun, arigatou," she quickly stated " See you tomorrow. Ja ne"

She forced a sweet smile to cover her little bitterness in her voice.

Oh yes…she wanted to torture him. (XD)

Besides, she was still under the rain's dizzy spell. All she wanted now was to fall in a deep slumber on a comfortable bed.

She stood up abruptly but dragged her tired feet to the door. Darn, it felt numb.

Numb as the person there, sitting and looking surprised at her retracting figure.

He stared somewhat helplessly at her figure in shock as he gasped a bit (I think his too cool for a big gasp).

He'd rather be hit by a neon green tennis ball right at his head than to see her, Ryuzaki Sakuno, walking slowly away from him.

…Walking away from his life.

Sensing what he feared, his hand automatically grabbed her wrist, much to his success in doing it. He frowned slightly.

"R-Ryoma-kun, what are you doing?" asked Sakuno in shock as she gazed at his firm hand wrapped around her wrist. His touch paralyzed her temporarily.

It made her cringe.

"Oi, would you tell me what the hell's the matter with you?" he demanded angrily.

The truth is, his head was damned hurt, and his body is obeying his hormones.

He felt dizzy, too. And his feelings began to overwhelm him.

He tightened his grasp around her wrist. She winced a little.

She struggled form his grip weakly as the thunder from the dark skies roared.

"R-Ryoma-kun, you're hurting me!" she commented as she further struggled from his grip.

For the first time, she raised her voice over him.

Yet, he raised an eyebrow at her, keenly waiting for her to answer.

He pushed her carefully but a bit harshly towards the door, seeing the distance between her and the door. She muttered a silent _'oof'_

Ouch, his head now starts to receive more dizzy spells.

"Ryoma-kun! Get way from me!" she flinched harder until a tear was shed.

He didn't response at all. All he did was to pin her against the door.

"I'm tired of running hot and cold with you, I have a heart, too…" she silently whispered in despair "I can't allow you to only toy around it…"

"You're so dramatic, Ryuzaki" he cursed as he stared directly at her auburn orbs.

"…And you don't even know the meaning of pain!" she yelled, a glint of hurt materialized in her eyes. She closed her eyes as she can already hear his breathing due to their distances. A faint blush appeared in her features.

His golden eyes widen. In the first place, anyway, why the heck did he pin her?

Damn hormones. They are already conquering his mind.

He slowly removed his right hand from his strong grip and answered, "You're wrong. I know the meaning of pain…and I'm experiencing it now"

She felt her heart skipped a beat. 'Why-Is he exaggerating himself or something?' she thought as she can feel the rapid rush of her blood through her veins.

"R-Ryoma-kun…"she uttered.

-------------------

To be continued

----------------

Hello again! I can't think about the next chappie…(

Oh well, hope you enjoyed it.

Ja, minna!


	3. Their true feelings

Pain

**By: Darkwings09**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, but I sure like it…much.**

**Summary: A heavy rain. A secluded place. A heated struggle "You're wrong. I know the meaning of pain" (RyomaxSakuno)**

Some may be **OC**, okay?

Thanks for those inspiring reviews anyway! Domou Arigatou, minna!

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Haruka is a character of mine! Hehe… I totally forgot to type that. Gomen, gomen.

Enjoy!

--------------------

True feelings

---------------------

"Ryoma-kun…" she mumbled yet again anxiously.

Her voice echoed in his mind. Yeah, it was soft but sweet and alluring.

Darn it. Seeing her like that arouses his _baka _hormones, much to his disappointment.

Don't you think that it's kinda strange? He, the great Echizen Ryoma, the tennis-obsessed third year middle school student and buchou of Seigaku's tennis club, would actually be crazy over this somewhat klutzy type of a girl? He who has so many fan girls drooling over him…would actually choose someone totally different from the others? To think that he, a popular student body, will develop certain feelings for this quiet girl, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

That's it, Ryoma, stop supposing those unimportant facts about now. It doesn't really matter whom he really was, especially when dealing with _this _kind of situation.

This is certainly not tennis, this is a challenge, and how he hated it.

Right… he certainly cannot deny his own feelings right now. Bit by bit, he was falling head over heels with her.

It is the truth. And the truth should prevail.

-----------------------

"You're wrong, I know the meaning of pain," he muttered once again as he gawked lovingly at her damn adorable eyes.

She blinked in skepticism. He's actually saying that he knows what pain really means. She wheezed a bit.

She noticed the space sandwiched between them. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other. Their noses almost touched.

She blushed a whooping ten beets of red.

The rain was pouring endlessly, with that, Ryoma sighed.

They were in that position for nearly five minutes. He pinning her against the door, his left hand draped around her shuddering wrist while his right one was free.

_Kuso. _If he has his favorite Fila cap on, he would pleasingly tug the brim of it to swathe the oh-so-faint blush that was beginning to creep in his facial appearance.

She ceased wincing and struggling, albeit she was absolutely clueless of what to do next.

"Ryuzaki, just tell me what's the matter with you" he demanded, this time in a lower voice. He eyed her suspiciously, sending chills to her spines.

She inhaled and exhaled. '_It was now or never'_ she thought.

"You chose Haruka, didn't you?" she murmured in anguish, "at least admit it"

Ryoma cannot help but smirk in relief.

"Eh? That girl? You got to be kidding me; she turned my day into a living nightmare. Man…she cried like a damned crying baby and whimpers so much. I was forced, I repeat; **FORCED** to eat and share lunch with that annoying brat" His voice seemed convincing enough, and he emphasized the word 'forced'.

"Are you…jealous?" He pointed out with a furtive grin.

"O-Oh yeah? What makes you say that? You're so arrogant" she pouted. She looks cute when doing that. It was…entertaining.

Deep inside, she was beyond doubt content to hear those relieving words of his.

"Ryuzaki" he muttered as he leaned closer to her face, "I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully".

Kami-sama, she thought her heart would explode. It was beating peculiarly. Was he serious? His tone sounded like it.

'_Sakuno-chan! Don't fall for his looks! He might be breaking your precious heart again!' _her consciousness warned her when she was too staggered to move due to his striking face leaning close to hers.

But she didn't listened. Her cheeks flushed a greater quality of red.

"The only girl I choose to love…" he continued speaking "…Is you".

Okay, so that's it. He confessed his feelings now, which was actually better because it was only the two of them who witnessed the whole thing. He didn't give up his pride yet, not now, in front of her.

She was astounded with his profession; she gaped at him in disbelief.

But really, she was completely and totally blissful of what he had done.

Her idea of the worst nightmare became the most unforgettable one after all.

He planted a kiss on her lips, much to her astonishment. The fact that she was too shocked to return it gave him the opportunity to deepen the kiss, and gain more authority to it. Her lips tasted like…grape Ponta? Well, that doesn't matter now. It took time before she responded and gave in.

Damn that felt good, it sure brings a lot of memories.

Both of them now necessitated air, so he broke the kiss and tilted her head to his direction.

"Ryuzaki, if you're trying to torture me because of _that_ issue you brought up earlier, think again" he teased, somewhat breathing heavily.

"Mou…Ryoma-kun!" she replied as she brought herself back to his strong arms once again. She smiled in content.

He sensed her warmth as he felt her body pressing against his own. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him, inhaling her sweet fragrance.

It was a lover's embrace, and both wanted nothing better.

The rain gradually began to cease.

-----------------------

"Oi, seshounen! Where are you?!" the apparently old monk with a ruffled messy hair yelled at the top of his lungs. He growled as he continued to run in the rain's downpour.

He was led inside Seigaku's campus as he searched further for his missing brat and the old hag's granddaughter. He groaned desperately.

As he spotted the school's entrance, he saw the dim light coming from the tennis locker room, and he was starting to get curious.

"Are? At this time of the day? Who would stay in that room? I wonder…" Nanjiroh murmured to himself as he stalked near the said room and hid secretly behind the thick bushes growing beside it.

---------------------

Meanwhile, Ryoma and Sakuno sat down because of exhaustion.

Ultimate silence reigned again.

Breaking the said stillness, Sakuno stammered.

"G-Gomen, Ryoma-kun. I realized…you didn't deserve my, er, torture. Gomen ne" she apologized, truly regretting what she said to him.

"Betsu ni, there's no harm done" he replied stoically.

Ah, the typical cold Ryoma we have always known.

"Mada Mada da ne, Ryuzaki" he teasingly added, "Mada Mada Da ne"

'_Here we go again, as if nothing happened'_ she thought sadly when she heard his mere "_mada mada da ne_" trademark.

"Ryoma-kun, I-I like you, too" she faltered as a visible dash of red appeared in her features.

Now they know their factual feelings towards each other, they know how to handle their 'secret' relationship now.

------------------------------

To be continued

----------------------------

Thank you for tuning in! (What? Is this some kind of a television show or something? Oo)

Anyways, thanks for the reviews again! I really appreciate them!


	4. The fascinating fact

Pain

**By: Darkwings09**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, but I sure like it…much.**

**Summary: A heavy rain. A secluded place. A heated struggle "You're wrong. I know the meaning of pain" (RyomaxSakuno)**

Some may be **OC**, okay?

Thanks for those inspiring reviews anyway! Domou Arigatou, minna!

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Haruka is a character of mine! Hehe… I totally forgot to type that. Gomen, gomen.

Enjoy!

-------------------------

The fascinating fact

--------------------------

"What?!" Oishi bellowed at the telephone, "At THIS time? Where could she be?"

"Nya, Oishi! Don't yell, my ear hurts…" grumbled Kikumaru as he stroked his aching ear, "…Ryuzaki-sensei told me that Sakuno-chan isn't home yet and requested us to find her. She's really worried, nya"

Oishi gave out a heavy sigh. "All right, let's find Ryuzaki-san. Kindly call the others"

"Oh, one more thing, Ryuzaki-sensei said that even o'chibi's missing too" Kikumaru added in a quick tone. There was a slight grin that's creeping in his face.

"What?! Even Echizen? Why?" Oishi almost yelled in frustration as he gasped.

"Oishi, calm down! Anyways, Ryuzaki-sensei said that she doesn't know, so just calm down and we'll think of a way to find-" Kikumaru was cut of when Oishi groaned.

"Alright, just call the others and we'll meet at Seigaku, NOW" Oishi annoyingly interrupted him and hang the phone.

"…them" Kikumaru continued in an fuming voice.

'_What's up with him? He's impossible to deal with' _Kikumaru thought as he sighed. He hangs the phone slowly and scurried to his room to find his sweater.

"Oh yeah, he told me to call the others" Kikumaru murmured to himself as he stepped in at the door. He took his cellphone from his pocket and started dialing Inui's number.

"Moshi, Moshi, this is Inui" stated Inui.

"Hoi, Inui! It's me, Kikumaru!" Kikumaru introduced eagerly.

"Oh…what is it?" Inui replied.

"O'chibi and Sakuno-chan is missing, Ryuzaki-sensei requested us to find them! Nya, Inui, let's go. Oishi said that we shall all meet up at Seigaku" Kikumaru explained in a hurrying voice.

"All right. I'll call the others" Inui told him as he ended the call.

'_Hmm…Ryuzaki-san and Echizen, huh? I guess I should gather data' _Inui thought as he smirked evilly and his eyeglasses beamed.

---------------------

"Aniki! There's a phone call for you!" Yuuta called his elder brother, handling over the telephone he was holding, "It's from Kikumaru-kun!"

Fuji smiled as he grabbed the telephone from Yuuta. "Thanks"

"This is Fuji. What's the matter?" Fuji demanded as he frowned a bit. He quickly glanced at the wall clock.

It was already 6:30.

"Nya, Fuji! It's about o'chibi! He's missing. So is Sakuno-chan!" Kikumaru complained at the other end of the line.

Fuji revealed his piercing blue eyes and smirked.

'_Sakuno-chan and Ehizen? This is intriguing' _he thought as he waited for more information.

"Let's meet up at Seigaku, kindly inform the others too" Kikumaru added as he hang the phone down.

Fuji hurried back to his knapsack and shoved a camera inside it.

"This is going to be interesting" he said to himself then carried the bag.

"Yuuta, onee-san, I'm going out for a while" he noted them as he put on his shoes.

"Are? Where are you going, aniki?" Yuuta appeared behind him and asked.

"Oh, to Seigaku. I'll be back as soon as possible. Bye" Fuji answered him and ran in the gradually decreasing rain.

----------------------------------

"All right. Is everyone here?!" Oishi questioned the regulars.

"Hai!" they all shouted back.

"Let's split up, guys. Now, go!" He ordered them as they took different paths.

"It's getting dark, nya, let's hurry" Kikumaru warned them.

-----------------------

"Anou…Ryoma-kun, I-I think I sprained my ankle…" Sakuno murmured as she massaged her throbbing ankle.

"…" No response.

"Itte…" she mumbled once again as she strived to stand, but to no avail.

_Che, she's really a klutz _Ryoma thought as he stared at her struggle. He sighed as he offered his hand, "Ne, try to stand"

Mustering all her remaining strength, she forced her wobbly legs to stand up. Yet, no matter how many times she tried to do it, she failed.

"Gomen ne, Ryoma-kun" she told him as she sighed of defeat.

He merely nodded, as if saying that he understands her dilemma. He tore his gaze from her figure to the window. He smirked.

"Ame ga yandeiru" he murmured audible enough for her to hear. (N/A: Ame ga yandeiru means 'the rain stops falling' or the like…)

A heavy sigh escaped from his lips. He knew he had no choice but to do it, unless he was cold enough to leave her sitting there, all alone and quivering.

He ambled near her and offered his back.

She stared at him in astonishment. Her eyes widen as she blushed intensely.

"Y-You want me to…?" she stuttered as she held on his sleeve.

Damn it 

He regained his proper posture as he sat down and faced her. "I'll carry you, if you don't want to, then you can easily say 'no',"

She blushed even deeper. She slightly nodded and accepted his offer.

"H-Hai"

--------------------

"Oi, Echizen, Sakuno-chan, Where are you?!" Momo barked as he ran here and there. He stopped when he strolled close to the Tennis club's locker room.

Suddenly, he heard someone moaned softly.

'_I'm sure I heard someone, is there someone inside? No, that can't be, at this time of the hour? Heh, Momo, you and your imaginations…' _Momo thought as he glanced plainly at the said room, _'on the second thought, maybe they both are inside, but would Echizen drag and lock themselves inside that secluded room? No, that's not Echizen's manners, but what if…Urgh, I can't keep myself in suspense anymore'_

He saw two distinctive shadows. He gulped.

"E-Echizen, Sakuno-chan?" he mumbled to himself as his heart began to beat loudly.

Suddenly, the door of the said room flew open; exposing the two figures Momoshiro is looking for. His jaw dropped, ogling at the couple in surprise.

"Momo-senpai?" Ryoma asked in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

Sakuno blushed ten beets of the color red when she saw their senpai, his jaw dropping. She tightened her grip on Ryoma's neck, openly telling him to move now or else-

"Oi, O'chibi! Sakuno-chan! Yatta! We found you-" Kikumaru bellowed in delight as he skipped towards them but was cut off when his jaw also dropped (mentally)

------------------------------------

To be continued

Well? What do you think will happen next when senpai-taichi found out about it?

Ah, thanks for those nice reviews anyway!

By darkwings09


	5. Caught them redhanded

Pain

**By: Darkwings09**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, but I sure like it…much.**

**Summary: A heavy rain. A secluded place. A heated struggle "You're wrong. I know the meaning of pain" (RyomaxSakuno)**

Some may be **OC**, okay?

Thanks for those inspiring reviews anyway! Domou Arigatou, minna!

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Haruka is a character of mine! Hehe… I totally forgot to type that. Gomen, gomen.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------

Caught them red-handed

----------------------------------

Ryoma's POV

'_Kami, talk about being caught red-handed'_

_I stopped and looked surprised at the guy in front of me. He was gaping, so am I, ah, well almost. Heh, I never expected this kind of reunion. Then, I turned my head to the red-haired senpai. Damn it, he also looks astonished._

_Well, I never expected my out of the ordinary senpai-taichi here either._

_Talk about a shocking get-together._

_More and more of my senpai-taichi appeared behind them. There was the sadistic Fuji-senpai with his oh-so tricky smile curved in his lips. Inui-senpai, who was furiously jotting down notes with his notebook, was also there. I heard someone hissed, only to know that Kaidoh-senpai also showed. Oishi-senpai looked half-relieved and half-surprised. He gawked at us awkwardly. Lastly, Kawamura-senpai ceased swinging the yellow racket he was holding a while ago, staring at us bluntly._

_Kuso_

_I glanced at the girl on my back. She was blushing madly, red like a tomato. I felt through my skin that she was trembling with embarrassment._

_Suddenly, the bushes bustled. We all stared at it as oyaji jumped out of it, saying and shrieking that I am already 'coming of age'_

_Huh? What the hell are they really up to?_

_---------------------------------------_

Normal POV

"AHA! Seshounen! You are here all along!" Nanjiroh bellowed, completely breaking the silence sandwiched between them.

Ryoma grunted in reply. "What are you all doing here?" he asked once more as he gazed at each senpai.

"Oi, we only followed Ryuzaki-sensei's orders, to find the two of you. But it seems…" Momoshiro paused as he ran his fingers through his black hair "…ended now"

"Echizen, what happened?" Oishi asked as he stepped closer to Ryoma. He looked anxiously at Sakuno, "what happened to Ryuuzaki-san?"

"Whoa, Oishi-senpai, one question at a time," warned Momo as he shook his head, "Now, Echizen, would you care to explain to us why the two of you are here in the first place?"

Everyone of the shocked crowd waited eagerly for his answers.

"Yadda. The question is, why are _you_ here?" Ryoma demanded in exasperation. He certainly would like to go home now, but it seems that he have to deal with his odd senpai-taichi all together.

"You won't tell us, eh? Maybe you're taking advantage of Sakuno-chan…" snickered Momo. Ryoma sent death glares at him.

"No, I'm not" Ryoma straightforwardly replied as he mentally shot Momo with a set of daggers, "why the hell would I do that?"

"Hoi, o'chibi had his guilty look on his face! So it's true! You're taking advantage of poor Sakuno-chan!" Kikumaru bellowed as he jumped and jumped in excitement.

"Really, seshounen, you're really coming of age! That's my boy!" Nanjiroh beamed as he slapped his stomack while laughing.

"Saa. You really look guilty, Echizen" Fuji added as his hands trailed the insides of his knapsack for his camera unknowingly.

_-CLICK-_

"Ah! Fuji! Yatta! You caught the precious moment right on time!" Kikumaru squealed childishly as he clasped both of his hands in front of his chest.

"Hmm… Echizen and Ryuuzaki-san making out. Ii Data" Inui murmured to himself as he busied himself scribbling notes at his trusty notebook. He grinned.

"We are NOT making out! How many times do I have to say it?" Ryoma scowled in irritation, "now if you'll excuse us, I will carry her home now"

"It seems to me that you're really denying it," added Nanjiroh as he looked at his seshounen with a devious grin plastered in his face.

"Oh…and kindly carry her things for me, I can't handle them all in all, onegaishimasu" Ryoma added, avoiding the earlier statement of his oyaji. He continued walking ahead of the totally shocked senpai-taichi. A satisfying smirk appeared hidden in his face.

"E-Echizen, are you sure you two are okay?" Oishi assured as Kikumaru and Momo tried hard to stop Ryoma.

"We're both okay, Oishi-senpai. Anyway, nice meeting you again, senpai-taichi" Ryoma retorted back as he threatened Kikumaru and Momo with his death glares.

Sakuno can only blush madly in the way they tease both of them, she and her Ryoma-kun.

But still, a soft smile become visible on her features. She was fond of what was happening right now, this very night.

"We will let you go this time, o'chibi! Next time, we'll get you…Nya, Momo…" Kikumaru notified Ryoma as he waved his fist in the air. He then turned at his kouhai, Momo.

"…you will treat us hamburgers today, right?" Fuji continued as he flashed his infamous I-know-what-you're-going-to-do smile, sending chills to Momoshiro's spine.

Momo sweat dropped. "Ah..er…Don't worry! But I should help Echizen first with Sakuno-chan's things..um…heheh…"

They laughed as Momo made his way inside the locker room.

-------------------------------------------------

Sakuno perceived the way Ryoma was breathing. He was almost panting as they turned around the street corner.

"Ryoma-kun, I'm sorry if I'm such a burden…" she murmured tenderly as she closed her tired eyes.

"…"

"…And I'm sorry, if I'm too weak to handle things on my own…" she added.

"It's not.entirely.you're.fault" he pointed out, his breathing becoming inevitable.

"Ryoma-kun! You're already tired!" Sakuno warned him, but sadly, she can't do anything about it. She's stuck with the 'pain' scheme, albeit this time, by physical means.

"Here we are" Ryoma told her as he stopped in front of the Ryuuzaki residence, inhaling and exhaling.

"O-Oh…" she stuttered as he directed his footsteps in front of the door.

She reached for the doorbell.

The door opened, revealing a stern-looking but stunned obaa-san. Her eyes widen.

"Eto, Obaa-san…" Sakuno tried to explain.

-------------------------------------------

Hheheheh… I hope you like it


	6. Epilouge

Pain

**By: Darkwings09**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, but I sure like it…much.**

**Summary: A heavy rain. A secluded place. A heated struggle "You're wrong. I know the meaning of pain" (RyomaxSakuno)**

Some may be **OC**, okay?

Thanks for those inspiring reviews anyway! Domou Arigatou, minna!

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Haruka is a character of mine! Hehe… I totally forgot to type that. Gomen, gomen.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------

Epilouge

------------------------------------

"Eto…obaa-san…" Sakuno murmured as Ryoma coughed.

"You two must be really tired, you go inside first" the older Ryuuzaki ordered them as she retreated inside the house.

Sakuno inwardly shrugged as Ryoma stepped inside the said house. He laid her gently on the couch, then returning his gaze to Ryuuzaki-sensei.

Ryuuzaki-sensei sneezed. But a light smirk graced her features.

"So, young lady, would you care explaining why you went home only now? With Echizen?" Sumire questioned her granddaughter. She raised an eyebrow.

Sakuno gulped. "Er… obaa-san, I was too carried away with practicing tennis so…"

"IN THE RAIN, Sakuno, what are you thinking?" Sumire frowned as she massaged her temple. Ryoma leaned against the wall as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't really know how to comprehend this situation, obaa-san, but I really got carried away in the rain…" Sakuno lied as she glanced at Echizen.

'Che, she's not really good in lying' Ryoma abruptly thought as he felt something warm began to take over him. 'What the hell, why am I blushing?'

He met her gaze accidentally; really, something warm began to fire up.

"…and I fainted, obaa-san. Luckily, Ryoma-kun found me" Sakuno continued as she gasped for air.

'Mou…I really wish for a better alibi. I will never be a good liar' Sakuno thought as her inner self chuckled.

'_But being a liar is something not to be proud of'_ her inner self warned her.

The older Ryuuzaki shook her head. "Do you know that we're worried sick?"

"Gomen nasai, obaa-san" Sakuno pleaded as she showed her puppy eyes to her obaa-san. Sumire frowned.

"…and I met senpai-taichi along the way, Ryuuzaki-sensei" Ryoma interrupted as he stood firmly, "they told me that you sent them to find us"

"Yes, that's because I'm sick, you know" Sumire told him as she coughed, "care for a tea, Ryoma?"

Ryoma shook his head. "No thanks, my baka oyaji may be waiting for me"

"Thanks for taking care of Sakuno" Sumire murmured as she smirked.

Again, something warm began to fire up inside him.

Sakuno blushed furiously as she refused to look at her Ryoma-kun.

"What's this? I can almost hear wedding bells ringing" Sumire teased as she felt the tension growing between her granddaughter and the tennis regular.

"Obaa-san!" Sakuno bawled as she blushed a deeper ten beets of red. Ryoma headed for the door, a slight smirk gracing his feature.

"Just kidding. Why don't you go and bade your goodnight kiss to your boyfriend?" Sumire teased her even more. Wow, she thought she has found the best remedy for her sickness.

"I sprained my ankle, obaa-san…" Sakuno reasoned out as she pouted. Shyly, she bade her goodbye to her Ryoma-kun. "Ja ne, Ryoma kun…" she murmured but audible enough for him to hear.

"Mada Mada Da ne, Ryuuzaki" he replied back as he twisted the doorknob.

Sumire grinned subtly. Her granddaughter really was reaching her puberty stage.

"Sakuno, go to your room now and change you clothes. You'll get sick. Oh, and you can eat at the dinning room now, I left some onigiri for you" Sumire ordered as she headed for the stairs, "I'll be upstairs, if you need something, just tell me, okay?"

"H-Hai!" Sakuno said as she nodded happily.

'I got a feeling that from now on, things will be better between me and Ryoma-kun' she thought when her obaa-san was out of sight. She giggled.

------------------------------------

"Tadaima" bellowed Ryoma as he entered their household.

"Ryoma-san! Where have you been? You're dripping wet!" His cousin, Nanako confronted him as he entered.

"Don't worry, Nanako, he was chasing his cute girlfriend in the rain" Nanjiroh butted in their conversation, "he even carried her to her home"

"Awww…how sweet, so sweet I'm having cavities" Ryoga teased further as he joined his perverted father.

"Baka oyaji and aniki" Ryoma cursed under his breath as he removed his shoes.

---------------------------------

Sakuno closed her eyes as she felt the soft fabric under her sensitive skin.

She felt something, the start of something new.

She smiled as she let the night take her to her dreams.

Even through your own little way 

_My pain began to lessen so much_

_And so is my burden_

_Even in your own little way_

_I love you too, Ryoma-kun_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OWARI

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So…do you like it?

Hope you did! Just wait for my upcoming fanfic '_the obsessed romance'_!

Thanks for those nice reviews!

By darkwings09


End file.
